Always
by addictedtofanfic
Summary: Jolu. "Completed", yet not, since a lot of people state they take away their own ideas from this and sometimes, illusion is grand - so figure out your own ending. From the "wrench storyline" J/Lu/Lo timeline of GH. Used as another character excersize.
1. Chapter 1

_Days may not be fair  
Always  
But that's when I'll be there  
Always  
Not for just an hour  
No, no, not for just a day  
Not for just a year  
Oh but always_

_Irving Berlin_

**:JOHNNY:**

I find her on top of the piano, her right arm falling over the side to the keys, fast asleep. Her cheeks have red, harsh but faded lines.

_"John Zacchara."__  
"And you're calling me why?"_

"Hey, it's Jason."

"It's Lulu. No one can find her, and she's just been…in a little trouble. No one can seem to find her, and-."

"I've got it."

"Thanks. Call me when you know anything."

I go over to sit at the bench, slowly and gently I touch my fingertips to her palm, slowly moving them in circles.

"Lu?" I whisper, so softly, taking both hands to the ivory.

Starting to play a tune we both know so well, Lulu's eyes begin to open.

Lying there, she walks her eyes around the room and gently settles them right in front of me.

"Johnny?" she says in a ragged voice.

I keep playing as she gains the energy to sit up and talk.

"Who…who…"

"Jason."

"Oh."

Silence surrounds us as she gently slips off the piano, standing against it with her head placed down into her hands.

I saw Elizabeth near Kelly's earlier, as I was gaining speed in my steps towards the Haunted Star after purchasing which is probably going to be some much needed treats. Her voice inside my head, _don't touch, unless she does, don't push_, tugs at my heart.

I continue to play and let her relax as she slowly sits by me on the bench. I don't know exactly what happened…but I can guess. I've never pushed her, and I won't start now.

I stop, and rest my hands on the keys, waiting for her as she gently opens and closes her lips, trying to catch her breath.

Grasping my hand, she leans in to me.

"Thank you," she sniffs.

_**"Always."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I, wish I had known that you'd come for me  
I was a soul that was lost and incomplete  
You were my friend, now you're my man  
And I want you always_

_Babyface_

**:LULU:**

I feel a gentle touch on my palm as I hear my name being called in the distance; and then a soft melody being played. Johnny called it haunting and I – "Johnny?"

The music keeps going as I try to open my eyes more clear, my arms slowly working themselves into my body to lift myself into a sitting position.

Oh, yes…came here…sat on the piano to…and must have dozed off.

"Who…who…"

"Jason," he states in his gentle monotone.

"Oh."

I glide off the piano – at least, hopefully I'm not stumbling too much, he doesn't seem to notice – and the headache comes back full force.

"Uggghh…" placing my head in my hands, I try to focus, taking a look at my watch. Lord, one-thirty in the afternoon, and I…I remember getting here around four in the morning. Although I can't remember what happened to get me here, all I remember is I was on a date with Log….Logan?

I glance at Johnny, his hands stilled on the keys a moment into my thinking, and…he's here for me, waiting silently. I can tell by his posture he doesn't know a thing that happened; so that's not really going to help…but yet, my conscious tells me, sure it will.

Nearing my hand to his, threading fingers, I hope he can hear me, for my throat burns.

"Thank you."

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

_You say come to know yourself...Always  
Don't find yourself in someone else...Always  
And always wear a safety belt...Always_

_U2_

**:ELIZABETH:**

If it wasn't so mysterious and heart-wrenching, it would probably be hilarious, something that soap operas are made of.

Jason called about five hours ago, telling me to get over to Logan's apartment to pick up something and that Milo was already there.

I didn't see much of the apartment, but what I did see from the doorway shocked me to the core and brought back a few memories long forgotten, of my apartment looking the same way for a time. Milo mentioned that they were ready to go, to please call Lucky and have him come over. Max estimated a ten to thirteen hour timeframe of the "incident" as he tried to put it nicely, and it's been seven hours of looking for her.

Me, of all people, who had to tell my ex-husband that my new husband watches over his sister more than he does – and he's the cop. And of course, can't tell him why Jason has her "under his protection" as Lucky refers to it snidely, when he asks too many damn questions. He's worse than Spinelli, and that does say something, although I'm not sure quite what.

Three hours later, as we're looking for Lulu, I get curious of course and start looking in the box parked on my passenger seat. Inside is Lulu's purse, a few mementos, a torn scarf…and her coat. No wonder he's got fifteen or twenty guys looking for her, no wonder Spinelli's got us hooked up like a headquarters station that could rival the F.B.I. It's freezing out…

An hour later, we meet back at the penthouse where Spinelli convinces "Stone Cold" to try Johnny. Jason of course, does his tough sigh thing, glances at me and dials.

"Hey, it's Jason…it's Lulu. No one can find her, and she's just been…in a little trouble. No one can seem to find her, and-" he states, a little nervously.

"Thanks. Call me when you know anything."

He's going to call, he says, and heads for the door.

"What next?" I hear myself asking.

"We wait…and as soon as we know where she is, we might need your, ah, nurse skills."


	4. Chapter 4

_And I can't stop thinking  
Always in the past  
No, no, I just can't stop thinking  
Always in the past  
It was always in_

_Tears for Fears_

**:JASON:**

I walk into the house at a heavy stride, my leather jacket squeaking as I gesture with my hands.

"Elizabeth is at the penthouse with Spinelli, trying to track her down. I can't believe this."

"And you think I can?" my friend and business partner states. "On the docks those years ago, I told her, I told her that we would be there for her in any way, all she had to do was ask."

"Well, that didn't go over well, did it," Luke walks in from the kitchen with his glass full of bourbon. "I could have told ya Cupcake would find her own way. Told her she'd have to choose."

"And I told that guy," Sonny rolls his eyes once, "that she didn't have to ask."

"Getting in between two men, and choosing the wrong one? Stupid girl." Carly snidely pointed out, and every man in the room, including guards, looked at her as if she had sprouted heads…because we knew, at one time she had done the same. Why is she always so hypocritical?

Silence descended the room and Sonny spoke, clearing the tension. "What next? Milo?"

"The PCPD has Logan, and we're clearing out Lu's stuff to bring to-"

"Bring it to the penthouse, not here." I interrupted.

Sonny and Carly looked at me strangely. "Until Diane can do something, we should place her with one of us and she's stayed with me before."

"Milo can guard the door then, and shadow her. You can go, help the rest of the guys and send Francis over to Jason's."

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos."

Just then my phone rings, and I turn away from the others to answer. "Jason."

"I've found her. She's shaken up, but alright." I hear Johnny whisper as softly as he can. "Sleeping on my shoulder right now. What do you want me to do?"

"Where are you?"

"The Haunted Star."

I roll my eyes. It's always the last place you look. Damn boats been out of commission for a long time.

"How is she?"

"More than a little shaken, but hiding it well."

"I'll send Elizabeth over with Francis and they can administer a sedative to help her sleep longer, heal."

"Why?" I can tell by Johnny's voice he's not to happy.

"Johnny…just let me do this." I say as stony as I can to get through to the younger man. "We'll take her over to the penthouse," he starts to argue so I continue, "and bring as many guards as you like, even a computer techie to get along with Spinelli. Milo will be her shadow, but if you want to put someone on her…"

"Thank you." I hear him sigh, a relief that somehow, he can help the situation. I can almost hear the wheels turning in the boy's head, so I hang up the phone before the questions can continue.

Sonny, Carly and Luke all wait, the same question in their eyes.

"The Haunted Star." I chuckle, leaving it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Always isn't always" – that's what you always say_

_I thought your lying wouldn't mean much to me, I thought your crying couldn't ever get to me_

_Seems like I known you too long in an awful way_

_The Business_

**:MILO:**

Damn woman can walk around forever (or sit around forever), just eating slices of cucumbers. Why, lord, _why me_?

When I first came to Port Charles and found a place in the organization next to my brother, I thought hey, this is easy. I was no were near up in ranks like others, so my tasks basically consisted of watching doors and opening doors. Then, it slowly became more as a woman known as Lulu Spencer came back full force in their lives last fall.

Oh, I hadn't been working that long so I didn't know the history between Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Spencer and what that "Cupcake" of a daughter was like. I assumed when I went to the Zaccarah house with Mr. Corinthos that this "girl" as they all said, was just some…girl, around what, twelve, fifteen; and had gotten herself in to trouble by running away.

Well, she wasn't. Barely twenty-two, she was a young woman in my eyes who didn't seem the type to get in trouble. Especially wherever she went, she'd sing verses of songs, like now, as we walk from Kelly's to Jason's penthouse after getting sandwich fixings.

_Sometimes a change is good for the soul_

_You gotta look inside your heart to find what you need to know_

_With my head held high, I'm gonna take that first step_

_Wherever is leads, there'll be no regrets_

_I'm at a crossroads and I don't know where to go_

_I'm scared, uneasy, afraid to follow_

So cute, but sometimes…scarily accurate for whatever the situation might be. She's been humming this one a lot lately. Spinelli looked it up one day and discovered it was some country band, for which he was aghast because "oh, fair Lulu had never spoken of country music" before.

I swear, Francis and Max bugged the hell out of me for voicing it out loud – I mean, the not into trouble thing. I'm sorry. I get distracted. Anyway, I got regaled with stories that week about her little 'accidental kidnapping' by a rival, and a small sampling of a summer ago – all they'd tell me was that was when Sonny told them she was to be considered under the family protection if we ever saw her, anywhere, anytime, in any kind of trouble or as Francis says, "emotional upheaval." He should know what that's like…he's guarded more women than I have.

Then he says, take her home, and she orders me…oh yes, and I let her too. "Come on, Milo" was all she said and I had to scramble after her just to keep up. Ever since then, it's been an off and on so-called relationship - - if you could call it that - - between John Zaccarah and the Ineanderthal/I that she used to call a boyfriend.

So, here we are. Elizabeth, Lulu, Francis, and I. Johnny is…well, I think he went to talk with Sonny and Jason. Who knows. He doesn't talk to me, barely says a word, so he probably told Francis where he was headed, all I heard was that he'd be back. We're like that, him and I…Spinelli to, now that I think about it. Spinelli and I would rather have him in her life than the "Unworthy one", but we wouldn't voice that for the world (who knew, girls like her do the opposite of what you say…so…we're just helping them out, you see!).

Although, I have to say, he's been more trouble than we accounted for, and we haven't told much of the stories to Jason or Mr. Corinthos. Like the Moreau and the catacombs, I don't think they know about that. Him pushing her away so many times, in the guise of "keeping her safe". Pft. She's in danger every day kid, I want to scream at him, and she doesn't even know it. I've learned a lot while I've been here. Lulu Spencer may be only a blood relation to Carly, but as the wise Elizabeth once said to us, "family is what you make"...or was it "you choose your family". Guards – hey, we're paid to protect AND have eyes and ears - have told me every day each person that is in contact with them more than acquaintance wise are in danger, especially little ones. I still can't understand then, why he'll put guards on his own kids, but when it comes to Lulu, Mr. Corinthos don't.

So, here we are, back at Jason's penthouse and she's still eating those cucumbers, silently, sitting on the couch where Elizabeth tends to her wounds and she tries not to flinch. I never thought this little woman could get under my skin, but she has. I'm sure when she gets...when she gets back to her own way, she'll try to outsmart and outrun, or get emotional and have us be in trouble from Jason for not wanting to see her cry. Why, why me? Why can't I be all stone-faced when she does crap, like Max? Why do I let her do things that get to me?

When Francis and Elizabeth arrived at the Haunted Star, Lulu was awake and enjoying brownies with Johnny. They decided not to sedate her, because she was "doing alright". Didn't even have to convince her to come to Jason's, I think Lulu figured it out on her own already. So they left and when they got to Kelly's, Francis had me meet them there. We picked up enough fixings and desserts to fill Jason's fridge and returned to the penthouse.

Lulu's arms have scratches, her elbows with pieces of dried blood. A few nails I see have been torn, and my body goes rigid. I'm sure Mr. Corinthos – everyone - will ask for an update, so I try to calm and pay as close attention as I can. Her button-up jeans are on, but there's the second one down out of five unbuttoned like she forgot…or was she in a rush? I saw her the other day with a t-shirt on, and now she's got a blouse that she wore three days ago…haphazardly placed on her shoulders.

She refuses a shower as Elizabeth begins to ask, but strangely asks for one of Jason's jackets out of the closet and I oblige after a strange look from me to Elizabeth, while Francis goes to the kitchen to get some aspirin, which is actually a half of a sleeping pill.

Twenty minutes later, the bowl slides from her hands as she begins to drift off, and Francis picks her up to carry her upstairs as Elizabeth unwinds her hand from Lulu's and comes toward. "Milo…"

"Yes?"

"In answer to that unspoken question…Jason feels like home, a safe place to her. Something that smells…safe and….normal…" she coughs, "..will be good."

"Anything I need to get?" I answer in reply, thinking of other things that might help.

"No. It's fine," Elizabeth answers, quickly and recounts in her head. I see the color of her eyes turn for a moment and she continues, "I'm sure we'll need things later, but for now, tell everyone we are alright."

I nod. "Francis will be stationed outside. I'll head back to the house."

_Sometimes a change is good for the soul_

_You gotta look inside your heart to find what you need to know_

_With my head held high, I'm gonna take that first step_

_Wherever is leads, there'll be no regrets_

_I'm at a crossroads and I don't know where to go_

_I'm scared, uneasy, afraid to follow_

_I feel the wind, hair on my face_

_I close my eyes, take a breath and roll with the change_

_Inch at a time every step feels like a mine_

_I walk the tightrope to blind faith_

_**Blind Faith, Emerson Drive (12 Gauge, "Until You Walk the Tracks" CD)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Please note: I know it's time frame ugliness in terms of the movies and her being fifteen, but I watched First Daughter on FX for the first time and thought this would be a good example of what they are talking about._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_

_Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born_

"Its something I have to do, Jason."

"Jason, he's right. She's more his daughter in some ways, and we can't find him for this situation…"

"I'm going to shoot him, though. Hell, both of them."

"Sonny, no." Jason and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"You know you'd do it in a heartbeat, and so would Luke."

"That's not the point," Jason replied, exasperated.

"He's good for her, Sonny." Elizabeth responded quietly over speakerphone, and Milo nodded slightly in agreement to her comment.

"But he can't do…he can't say, be there the way I coul-need to. I don't need to do this for Luke or Laura, or Nikolas or anyone else; I need to talk to her for myself. I saw her grow up, and I promised them I would protect her."

"You haven't failed," Jason said, "we couldn't sto-"

"Yes, we could have Jason, and that's the worst possible thought in our heads right now, isn't it!" Sonny yelled, slamming the bourbon glass on the coffee table and walking towards the entrance to the study. "I could have had men on her – I could have had women on her – I could have had SOMEONE on her. Heck with that, I could have put someone in place to act as her friend, but I couldn't hurt her that much. After those movies -- what were they?"

"You sat around watching First Daughter," Milo suggested, "and then Chasing Liberty…is that it?"

"Yes, thank you – and right after that Secret Service agent said 'Lucky Charm is secure', and that girl in the movie found out who it was, Lulu turned to me…and I promised I would never do that to her."

"Sonny – she was fifteen at the time."

"It shouldn't matter."

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_

_Could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around_

_And you've almost grown_

"Lulu…Lulu…Lu."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

Lulu took a moment to sit up, and Sonny pulled an overstuffed chair over to the side of the bed. Looking at each other a moment, Lulu offered a hand.

"Just another thing to go through, right?"

"Right, sweetheart. Right."

Sonny placed her small hand in his larger, more tan one and sighed.

"I know…I know nothing can turn back time…"

"Sonny? No apologizes, no regrets."

"I regret telling you that years ago, you know…sometimes."

"You can't blame yourself for this. You can't protect everyone, Sonny, no matter how hard you…we try. I know what you're trying to say, what you're doing, and I thank you for it. Just the gesture is … and having you, Jason, Johnny – all near me is…" Lulu started sobbing. "I'm glad you're here, and not Luke. I wouldn't want him around to – to – to deal with something like this…."

"Come here."

Two words were all it took for Lulu to crawl out of the covers on to Sonny's lap.

And after two moments more, that's how Johnny found them: the strong, overly confident mob boss in silent tears, and arms of safety rocking a young woman into a restful sleep.

_Someday, some boy will come_

_And ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

"I need to speak with you." Sonny said coming down the stairs, looking at Johnny sitting quietly on the couch; not knowing what Johnny saw fifteen minutes ago. Stopping by Jason's desk, he sat down fitfully in the chair. Seeing Johnny's eyes bored into Jason's coffeetable, Sonny figured the young man should begin his … issues … first.

"What have we found out?" Sonny asked. "You look…as…as I feel."

"The apartment has been trashed." Johnny started, monotone, the only way he could speak. "Spinelli worked with James and we have some camera footage from across the street that you can just see into the apartment, courtesy of your guys."

Sonny coughed. "Jason had one of the guys set it up after the … the wrench incident."

"The footage clearly…and then not as clearly because he's heading out of the apartment, is that he…he muscled her, became angry,…got a visitor, stepped outside. Visitor turns out to be a neighbor who just moved in and heard some banging and came to check it out. While he's gone from the apartment, Lulu's trying to dial for someone on her cell, but Logan comes back before she can finish. They fight some more, Logan gets…he…he ra-"

"You don't have to say it. We both don't need the full version, ok?" Sonny inputs, to Johnny's paled form. "Can you keep going, or should I-"

"It seems she fainted for a bit after that, and that's when she got the scratches and burns. The…the…he took a poker from the fireplace and laced it across her arms many times, took an army knife and tried to carve-"

Johnny screamed inside, made a small choking sound. "He was so obsessed. How…how could I have not known it? How could I have been so…"

"I'm thinking the same thing. We all thought he was just another person, not some psychopath – hell, Carly said he was like Scott Baldwin, with words – we never thought he could do something physical." Sonny stated.

"I – we focused on my father, my family - that threat." Johnny sighed.

"Well, Lulu thought the Logan chapter was over," Jason interrupted, stepping into the penthouse, "and so then, did all of us."

"Anyway," Johnny sighed, "she got out on autopilot, I think. All the sudden he stopped what he was doing, went into another room – we found out later that the kid had some serious painkillers in the bathroom – and fell asleep. Lulu found herself alone in the room when he left, and slid out the door half an hour later,…hunched over, but walking fast, leaving her cell phone, purse and everything behind."

"Which," Jason cut in, "is when the stupid shit decided to call Maxie, spouting off about how she wrecked him, so he wrecked another blond love of his life; which is when Maxie got in touch with Spinelli, he told me…and here we are."

"Love of his life…" Johnny swore. "You don't do that to-"

Silence followed and then Johnny asked the question Sonny was dreading the conversation be heading.

"You wanted to talk to me about something other than this, didn't you, when you came downstairs?"

"Yes. Luke said when he left-"

"I'll regr-"

"I know. So I'm here to say, we all made our own mistakes protecting her. It can lead back to me, I've known her the longest – she's like my daughter. I want to say that I was wrong. I'm wrong – Lulu's headstrong, and I didn't believe her, or maybe I didn't want to. Lesley Lu kept telling me, Johnny's good for me, and I couldn't believe her. After all these months – years - of her getting involved in our business – even on accident, that's the only time she's stood her ground with me, in on the docks last night. She's kept out of the business until that time…I can believe her now. She's good for you, in all ways that count. I told her upstairs – and yes, I know you saw us."

"Nothing gets by you, I guess, huh." Johnny answered sheepishly.

"No, it doesn't, not when it concerns that young woman upstairs. She's always treated me higher than her father in some regards, since he's been gone for many years of her life. Lulu asked what I thought of you, and I told her the old rhyme. Choose to live your life with someone you can't live without."

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_**Tim McGraw: My Little Girl: Flika Soundtrack**_


End file.
